The Good, The Bad, and The Gone
by KiraNakashimaO.C
Summary: Deidara lives in Iwagakure. His father is an important business man who has an important business meeting in Sunagakure, and decides to take his family with him. The Akasuna family is the head of the Suna mob with Sasori as the successor. The two end up falling madly in love, but what will they do about their family situations?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know this is my first story, but I hope you like it. I will try to update ASAP! R&R PWZ! I'll Love youz forever!**

**Disclamer: Me no own Naruto or the characters….sadly D,:**

"The Good, The Bad, and The Gone"

Chapter one

It was a normal day in the Iwa house. Deidara was home alone again. His mom at the grocery store and his dad at work. It seemed like his dad was always working and when he wasn't working he was on a business trip. Deidara figured all the working is what made his dad so grumpy. Being the CEO of a large corperation must be very difficult. Deidara sat in his tree house in his backyard with his laptop. He sighed and looked out the window. He saw his neighbors grilling out and several birds sitting on a power line. He then started to mess with his clay and create sculptures. He checked his watch 4:00 P.M. His father would be home at 4:30. He walked into the house carrying his laptop and his clay, He heard a car pull into the driveway, he figured it was his mom and went to help her with the groceries. She then started making dinner and asked Deidara to wash up and set the table. He took his stuff up to his room and went to wash up in the bathroom. He walked down to the Dinning Room and started setting the table. He heard another car pull into the driveway and asumed it was his father. His father walked into the house and dropped his stuff in the den. He walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife and then washed his hands he took his seat at the table and Deidara's mother brought the food in. "Hello honey" he said to Deidara in a tired voice. "Hello father" he replied in a polite voice. " I have some news" he started, "I have a business meeting coming up in Sunagakure and I want to take you two with me." he announced. "Oh honey that sounds great!" his wife said in excitement. "Sounds fun" Deidara said only half meaning it. "When?" he asked while poking at his food with his fork. " In two days." his father replied.

When dinner was over deidara went to his room and opened his laptop. He pulled up google and typed Suna into his search box. He pulled up a page from the "Suna Inquirer". The title read "Suna mob boss family is aquitted and the police scramble to find proof". He read further and found out that the suna mob boss family was the Akasuna family. It was now six o'clock and he shut his computer and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. He turned on the shower and stripped his clothes off. He stepped into the shower and jumped back out because it was very cold. He turned on the heat and got back in. He let the warm water run down his back. He took a ten minute shower. When he got out he started paking everything needed for the trip. Then he plopped down in his bed and flipped on his television. He fell a sleep.

The next day he woke up and brushed his hair. Then the doorbell rang. Deidara checked his watch and saw that it was nine in the morning. 'Who could be at the door' he thought to himself. He walked downstairs towards the door. He heard screaming from the door. "Oi fucker answer your door" he heard. He answered and saw that it was Hidan, a boy from school. "Hey Hidan you must be looking for Kakuzu" Deidara said in asumption. "Yeah blondie why are you at his house?" the albino asked. "I'm not his house is two down that way", he said pointing to the right. "Oh thanks blondie" Hidan said leaving. "Sure Hidan" Deidara said closing and locking the door. 'What a moron' he thought to himself.

After the whole Hidan incident Deidara went to the kitchen to find something to satisfy his stomach. He found some left over pizza in the fridge. He popped it into the microwave and scarfed it down. He took his computer out to the tree house and sat in his bean bag chair that he kept in there. He looked out the window and saw Hidan and Kakuzu walking down the street towards the intersection. He stared off into space until he heard a chime from his computer. It was his friend Kisame from Kirigakure. He mainly babbled on about how he talked to Itachi and how some raccoon attacked him and some other stuff that Deidara didn't pay attention to. For some reason he was zoned out. He asumed it was because of the trip he was taking the next day.

He heard a car pull into the driveway and he took his computer and went into the house to see who it was. It was his father. "Why are you home so soon father?" he asked curiously. "There has been a change in the plans we have to leave today I have already contacted your mother and she is on her way." His father explained. "Oh well I will get my stuff". Deidara answered. He ran to his room and finished packing. He threw every thing he thought he would need into the bag on his bed and then put his computer in on top of the stuff and zipped the bag closed. He grabbed the bag and ran downstairs to see his father waiting with his own bag. There was an awkward silence then he heard his moms car pull into the driveway. His dad motioned for him to go out to the car and wait while he locked up. The family set off to the airport.

When they arrived it was crowded and loud. Everyone was moving in different directions and people were yelling across the room. They went through security and baggage checks and then waited for their flight to be called. Deidara looked down at his ticket and noticed his flight was 4145 Suna Air to Sunagaukure. The P.A. system beeped and a loud grainy voice said "Flight 4145 Suna Air to Sunagakure is now bording". The Iwa family rushed to the gate and hurried onto the plane. They were seated in business class. Deidara ordered some water and put his headphones in. He heard it would be a five hour ride, and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am soooooo sorry it took sooo long to update, but it is a very long and difficult story. Anyway enough of my yammering and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: me still no own naruto or the characters. (Sob) **

"**The Good, The Bad, and The gone"**

**Chapter two**

Deidara opened his suitcase in his hotel room. He pulled out his brush and fixed his hair. He had just arrived in Sunagakure and checked in to the hotel. He had his own room that was next to his parent's room and had a door that connected the two rooms. He heard a knock at the door and looked through the peep hole to see his mom standing there. He opened the door and she said they were going to dinner in the hotel restaurant. He grabbed his room key and they took off they were on the 13th floor of the five star hotel and the restaurant was on the first floor.

The Iwa's were seated near a window in the front of the restaurant. Deidara scanned the restaurant and spotted a small room in the back with the door open. He could see a family of red heads eating dinner. He paid particular attention to a teenage boy. He sat to the right of a man Deidara assumed was his father. Deidara couldn't help but notice how sexy he was. He was staring at the sexy red head until the red head looked up and noticed the blonde staring at him. Deidara quickly looked away and hid his face behind his menu. The waiter came and took his order and gave him his drink. "Mom, I'm going to use the restroom. I 'll be right back." he said getting up and walking out of the restaurant. The restroom was in the lobby of the hotel.

He walked in to find two stalls and six urinals. The sinks were automatic and made from marble. He did his business and walked to the door at the same time the door opened and the red head boy from earlier bumped into him. They both fell back. Deidara hit the wall and the red head just stumbled to his feet. "Hey Blondie watch it!" The red head said annoyed. "Sorry but you're the one who opened the door." he said. "True." The red head said. "Hey wait, you're the boy that was staring at me in the restaurant." he pointed out. "I wasn't staring I was just looking around" Deidara explained. "Sure Blondie, by the way do you have a name or would you like me to continue to call you blondie?" He asked. " Deidara Iwa. You?" He asked. "I'm Sasori Akasuna" he answered. Deidara thought to himself 'so he has a sexy name to go with that sexy face.'

He thought back to the article he read about the Suna mob. The name Akasuna hit with him. "Hey will you be here tomorrow?" Sasori asked. He nodded. "You wanna hang out tomorrow. I saw the way you looked at me earlier. This may sound crazy but I feel the same way." He continued. "Uhm…do you really feel that way?" He nodded. "Ok sure where? And when?" He asked. "What room are you staying in? I'll call your room tomorrow and we can set our meeting" he said. "Ok I'm in room 1302. I better get back to my table see you tomorrow Sasori." He said. "Ok bye" Sasori said. Deidara walked back to his table were his food was waiting. On the way back he thought about the fact that he was going on a date with an Akasuna.

He sat down at the table just as the waiter came to take orders. He ordered Steak and a baked potato. His mother looked concerned and asked if he was ok because he took longer than usual. "I'm fine,un". "You only say "un" when you are nervous what is the matter." he had slipped and used un he used to have a speech impediment and he would say un or yeah after his sentences. He grew out of it and now he only says un when he is nervous or anxious. "I'm fine mom really I am just anxious about being in a new place that's all" He had to make something up to explain away his slip of the tongue. "Well alright dear but there is really nothing to worry about" His mother answered with a smile. They finished dinner and were about to leave. Deidara starred into the room in the back with the sexy redhead and hi family. He thought about tomorrow and got nervous again. His mom pulled on his arm saying it was time to go.

Deidara awoke to a loud chirping coming from his alarm he reached over and unplugged it. He hadn't got much sleep last night due to him over thinking the whole Akasuna thing. The hotel phone on the table next to him rang. His stomach felt uneasy he looked at the caller I.D. thinking it was sasori. To his relief it was his parents room calling. He answered the phone groggily and said "Hello" his mom replied with a "good morning sweetie did you sleep well? Are you ready to go? How are you?" He said " I slept ok and I am not feeling very well. Can I just stay here at the hotel today?" His mother got worried and said "Oh honey would you like me to stay with you? I don't want to go and have fun while you're here sick" he took a deep breath and said "no mom it is fine you go out and have fun I think I'll just sleep it off." "Well ok but I'm going to come over and leave you some money incase you need anything." She replied and hung up the phone. She dropped off a pre paid credit card that was usually his for emergencies and told him were the ATM was. They exchanged hugs and kisses and she left.

He went and lay in bed and flipped on the T.V. "no shark week, No Hostel take over, no specials on pupeteering, no specials on mass murders, no E.R. shows, No cartoons. There is nothing on."**(1)** He spoke to him self and turning off the T.V. He sat in anticipation. He was waiting for a phone call a potentially life changing phone call. The phone started ringing again. He picked it up "Hello" he said meekly. "Hey Deidara is that you? It's Sasori Akasuna" the red head on the other line said. "Hey, un it's me" Deidara said he heard himself slip out un again. "Ok well do you wanna meet today? You can make up a story to tell your parents" The puppeteer said. "Uhm sure my parents aren't here so I don't have to worry about them" He answered thinking maybe he shouldn't have told a stranger that. He did not know it but the fiery red head slightly grinned on the other end of the phone. " Ok well how bout I come up to your room in 15 minutes and we will decide were to go from there." Sasori suggested. "Ok I just have one question. You do know that I AM a boy right?" Yea of course you were in the men's restroom. See ya in fifteen." he answered. Deidara said bye and hung up.

Deidara grabbed his laptop and quickly researched his hotel again. He found out that his hotel was owned by the Akasuna Family. He heard a knock on the door and quickly put the laptop away. " Coming" he yelled running to the door. Through the peep hole he could see a very sexy red head waiting for him. He opened the door and asked Sasori inside. He stepped in and sat down in a chair by the door. "So your parents just left you alone here? He questioned the blondie explained how he faked sick so he could stay. "Clever. My parents let me do whatever I want as long as I don't have plans with them. I like the money but I don't like them." he said arching his back and popping it on the back of the chair. "Oh well my mom is clingy and my dad is just a grade A asshole so I know how you feel only I have way less money." Deidara answered sitting on the table that Sasori's chair came from. "I'm planning to steel some money and run away soon" Sasori continued. "Sometimes I wish I could run away but I think it would crush my mom." Deidara said staring into Sasori's enchanting muddy brown eyes. "So wacha wanna do?" he asked getting up and putting his chair back. "I don't know I've never been here before. Deidara said. "Well I must show you some things." Sasori said. "That would be nice Sasori" Deidara commented. He grabbed his room key and his credit card and out the door they went.

**(1) Shows based off the Akatsuki. I hope you enjoyed sorry bout the cliff hanger but I gotta build suspense Dun Dun Dah…. Lol I will update with the SasoDei date soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey soooooooooooo sorry I am so late but with school and other shit I haven't had time for writing. I have had some family illness recently aswell. So here I am finally back so yeah... BTW saso has pervy thoughts lololol, but then again so does Deidara. lol If this chapter doesn't make scence or something let me know. I am rather scatter brained at the moment.**

**I still don't own Naruto...sadly**

Sasori and Deidara walked out the front doors of the hotel. A man in a black suit with short black hair stood by a black town car. "Master Sasori where will you and you friend be heading today?" He asked with a smile. "We will be walking today Babby." Sasori stated slightly smiling. " I don't think your father would want you to walk when I could just drive you. It is my job." Babby said with a concerned look. "I said we will walk." Sasori stated with no room for argument. Babby nodded and the two walked off.

"So Deidara where would you like go today." Sasori asked smiling. His thoughts were roaming wild. He just couldn't help but think about how sexy the blonde was. Sasori speed up his pace and brushed his hand against the blondes ass. Deidara whipped his head around to see Sasori giggling at his expression. "I'm sorry it was an accident." He said with an apologetic look. The blonde nodded and brushed it off as an accident. The redhead couldn't keep the thoughts of the blonde out of his mind.

The two approached a medium sized building with the letters "T.P.T" on the front. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and took off towards the door. "Sasori where are we going?" Deidara asked slightly confused. "This is a club for teens only just come on we don't have to pay or anything." He said pulling the blonde to the door. A man stood with a clipboard and sunglasses checking names. He looked up and smiled. "Hey Sasori! It seems you have brought a friend today." He said looking at the blonde. "Yeah I'm showing him around today." He said with a smile. "Cool go on in Mr. Akasuna and guest" He said smiling at him. The two walked inside, Deidara being assisted by the hand still clutching his.

The inside of the building was lit up with neon lights and strobe lights. Deidara looked around in amazement. The music was so loud it was pumping through Deidara's body. Sasori led the blonde to a table in the back and ordered drinks for them both. Sasori got some Dr. Pepper and Deidara got Root Beer. There was a door in the back that was slightly a jar. Deidara could see that it led to a hall way. There was a small table by the door holdoing a bowl with several packages in it. Deidara was slightly confused before realizing what the packages were. He felt awkward thinking about the bowl. He did think the redhead was very hot, but he wasn't sure he felt _that _way about him. '_What's the matter with you? You see a bowl and suddenly think he has feelings for you?! He probably isn't even gay. You don't even know if you like him like that_ _snap out of it!_' He lectured himself.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked with a concerned look. Deidara snapped out of his self lecture and nodded. "sorry I was just day dreaming I tend to get off track a lot." He said with a smile. Sasori put away the phone he had been texting on the whole time Deidara had been self lecturing. Deidara was thankful that Sasori was preoccupied with his phone while he was lecturing himself. He didn't want to keep him waiting. Sasori stood up and discarded his empty cup. Deidara followed discarding his own cup. "well now that you have seen the club lets go visit some more places. We can come back tonight if you can get away from your parents long enough." Sasori smiled as Deidara nodded his head. Sasori's head spun with lust filled thoughts of the blonde as they walk out the door.

Deidara still had his self-lecture on his mind as the two walked down the street. He occasionally looked at Sasori and wandered what he was thinking. For some weird reason he wished he could hold his hand as they walked. He wasn't sure why, but he thought maybe he just wanted some attention. He had to be carefully what he did to get it. If he started to hint to Sasori and found out he wasn't gay things could go really wrong. Deidara knew that there was a very slim chance that Sasori was gay and he would probably think he was a freak if he found out. He was puzzled.

Meanwhile, Sasori was thinking about deidara,in naughty ways, he couldn't help himself, he was such a perv. '_He's probably not gay stop fantasizing you_ _creeper_' he thought to him self. He now faced the same delima that Deidara faced. '_I wish he was gay!'_they both thought to themselves. The two walked two more blocks and approached a mini-golf/lazor tag/go-cart track. "have you ever been go-carting Deidara?" Sasori asked curiously. "Nope, but I have been put-putting and I've played lazor tag." He replied recalling a birthday party he had attended at a local mini-golf place in Iwa. "Well then, you must try go-carting!" Sasori said.

They entered the ticket booth and Sasori pulled out his wallet to pay the booth attendant for two tickets. Deidara pulled out the money his mother had given him and tapped Sasori's shoulder "I will pay for my own I have money." he said handing Sasori the money. "I'll get it, after all you are my guest now put that wallet away" Sasori said moving his hand away. "but I can still pay for things" Deidara said protesting Sasori's statements. "look gaki I'll get this you can pay for the next thing we do. Now I told you to put that away."Sasori said leaving no room for the blonde to argue. "fine then _Danna" _he said in a mocking tone "stop telling me what to do." He continued. By now Sasori had already got the tickets and the two went out the door.

Sasori replayed the words that had just been said. He called Deidara a gaki and Deidara had called him _danna_. He liked the sound of that. Even though it had been said in a mocking tone he liked the thought of Deidara calling him danna. This thought only fueled his lust filled thoughts about the blonde. He wished that he could just ravage Deidara right then and there. Make him scream 'danna' and beg for more. He knew however, that would be a bad idea, after all they were in public.

Both boys were thinking crazy thoughts about the other. Sasori desperatly wanted to act on his desires. Deidara just wanted to know if Sasori was strait or not. They had just finished go-carting and Deidara loved it. He wished Sasori would just spontaniously grab his hand again. He wanted that feeling again. Sasori on the other hand couldn't stop thinking of all the things he could do to the blonde. His mind was racing with lust filled images.

Sasori felt his pants tighten and he was wearing tight skinny jeans. 'Oh great..why did I wear skinny jeans today..' he thought to himself. He was trying to hide his situation from Deidara, but it was quite difficult. They left the gate wear other people were boarding go-carts and Sasori's 'problem' was only getting worse. He had to do something about it. "Excuse me Deidara, I need to use the facilities. Wait for me inside in the arcade O.K?" Sasori asked calmly. "Sure, whatever you have to do. I'll wait and play a few games that I WILL be PAYING FOR!" Deidara replied. "OK have fun I will be back." Sasori said. He turned around and headed toward the bathroom. Little did Deidara know that Sasori didn't need to use the facilities. He needed to fix the mess that the blond caused.

Deidara walked into the arcade and viewed the wide variety of games. After a few seconds he selected a game he thought he might like. He walked over and put the money in to the machine. He steped in to the gameing platform and the screen read: Welcome to Dance Dance Revolution! He scrolled through a vast list of songs and chose one that caught his eye. The next screen read: "The Sailor Song" by Toy Box. The music started and he started dancing. He was having a great time and enjoying himself, little did he know that Sasori was "enjoying himself" in a bit of a different way.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sasori pick the furthest stall from the door. The arcade was not particularly packed that day so there was no one in the bathroom. Perfect for Sasori. He unzipped his pants and grabbed his erect member. He stared pumping it as fast and as hard as he could. When he was finished he cleaned up and walked back out to find Deidara. When he spotted the Blonde he was just finishing up. "Hey you ready to go back to the hotel?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, i supose I have endured enough excitment for today." he said and smiled at the sight of Sasori'sslightly flushed face._ What was Mr. Akasuna really doing?_ He thought silently to himself. He quickly brushed those thoughts away.

"Well, I don't know about you, but My feet arehurting and I am getting tired." Sasori stated, reaching into his back pocket for his phone. "I'm going to call Babby and have him pick us up,ok?" He continued, only half caring if the blonde gave a reply. Deidara nodded and Sasori continued with the call. "He'll be here in ten minutes." The red-head relayed. He bodly grabbed the blonde's arm leading him towards the parking lot where they were to wait for the driver. _Finally, I've been waiting all this time. This is a bit more rough than I had fantisiced, but he is still touching me._ _Maybe he really does feel what I feel. Deidara, you can't be sure of anything. Don't get your hopes up. _The bolnde again scolded himself.

The car arrived a few minutes later. The whole time they waited lust-filled thoughts swarmed both boy's heads. Thecar ride back to the hotel was rather quiet, since both of the boys were tired. When they were almost back Deidara's phone started to vibrate. He quickly looked at the screen. "Shit" he accedentally said aloud. Sasori looked up with concern written on his face. As if he could read Sasori's questions he explained. "My mom texted me, she is back at the hotel and wants to know where I am." He looked down and started typing furiously. "I told her I was in the lobby checking out the gift shop." He said a slight panic becoming obvious.

"Alright, we are like a minute away, you'll be fine. If you get in any trouble I'll say I was showing you around. It will work trust me" he reasured as they arrived at the jumped out yelling a quick thanks to the driver and ran as fast as he could to the gift shop. Seeing no sign of his paretns he rushed to the elevators. His mother wasjust stepping out of the first one.

"Hi honey, are you feeling better?" she asked innocently.

"I feel a little better, yes mother." I was just boredbeing in that room so i decided to check ou the hotel." he said taking an inner sigh of relief. she wasn't suspicious. She bought it. He stepped onto the elevator with his mother. As the doors closed he saw Sasori smiling in the lobby. His day had been amazing and now he needed to sleep.


End file.
